<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit the Right Note by afterandalasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933566">Hit the Right Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia'>afterandalasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Expensive Bedlinen, In Public, Jens Lyndelle Feels an Emotion and is Not Happy About It, Jens Lyndelle Has a Wealth Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Trinyvale Campaign (Not Another D&amp;D Podcast), Set in the Trinyvale version of Harrods, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shopping, Sub-in-Denial Jens Lyndelle, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Aster Starsage, Vibrators, Wealth kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the most exclusive department store in Illivas and shopping for exclusive bedlinens on Aster's money should by itself be one of the best experiences that Jens has ever had.</p><p>Shame it's so difficult to appreciate it when Aster has control over the toy buzzing away inside him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jens Lyndelle/Aster Starsage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit the Right Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I caught myself wondering what it is about Trinyvale that makes me only want to write smut, but then I figured that since Nullar was angry about the horniness of the world during his antagonist phase… it is only morally right to put more horniness into that world.</p><p>You know how at one point, Duncle Caldwell comments that he's sure Jens has <i>had</i> sex, it just wasn't good sex? Yeah, kind of ran with that and decided to give him some really good sex to make up for it. Expensive surroundings, more than a dash of exhibitionism... and a heavy dose of orgasm denial because let's face it, Jens isn't generally great at delayed gratification.</p><p>(And then at a couple of points <i>feelings</i> go and creep into this fic and, who the fuck even knows. Let these terrible gays be happy together.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On any other day, the linens that Jens was currently touching would be the best thing he had ever experienced.</p><p>A pair of pillowcases cost more than a month’s rent back in the terrible studio flat that he had needed to deal with. Four hundred thread count, one hundred percent cotton, exquisitely embroidered with spidersilk traded from the Underdark. Exquisite white and silver flowers sparkled in constellation-like patterns along the cover. Just <em>looking</em> at it made Jens feel like he was back rolling in money in Prince Aster’s chambers.</p><p>Jens really, <em>really</em> wanted to lose himself in the wonderful feel of the sheets. Of getting to run his fingers over the different weaves of cotton and linen, choosing between the different colours. Of knowing that Aster had looked at him with intent eyes and whispered that he would be happy to pay every cent for the sheets as long as he got to see Jens naked on them.</p><p>It was pretty difficult to concentrate, though, as the vibrator in him purred to life and sent pleasure coursing through him again.</p><p>Of<em> course</em> he hadn’t been able to resist the plug, as Aster watched him free it from its immaculate wrappings. Custom-made, gold-plated, <em>monogrammed</em>, with a jewelled base in the shape of a white rose carved from a single gem. In no time at all he’d been bent over the desk for Aster to watch as he slipped it in, metal cold at first then growing warmer inside him, Aster breathing fast and visibly hard.</p><p>He’d made some quip, the words glib, and then Aster had suggested he pull his pants back up and come put his mouth to better use. And <em>well</em>, if blowing the Crown Prince was something like a job then Jens was absolutely down for it, because while it might not have had the thrill of performance that came with sword-dancing, it was certainly something to have the heir to Illivas flat on his back singing – or more accurately, <em>moaning </em>– one’s praises.</p><p>Only then, as Jens still had the taste of Aster’s come in his mouth and his cock twitching for attention, Aster had adjusted the cufflinks on his shirt and the plug started to buzz inside him.</p><p>Aster had only run it for a few seconds, just enough for Jens to realise what was going on, before tapping the same cufflink to turn it off again.</p><p>And <em>then</em> the asshole had said, “So, how about those new bedsheets that we talked about?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which was why Jens was here, surrounded by the most wonderful bedsheets he had ever <em>seen</em>, never mind touched or slept on, and he couldn’t even <em>appreciate</em> them properly. Because no sooner would he start to get properly enthralled with the details of trims or of embroidery patterns, then Aster would touch his cufflinks and Jens would find himself assailed by the buzzing and pulsing of the plug inside him.</p><p>At the very <em>least</em>, if he’d known even half of what Aster had planned, he would not have worn such tight pants.</p><p>He could <em>feel</em> the laces of his pants against his aching cock. Standing still, the plug at least did not reach so deeply into him, but the soft buzzing still tugged at the edge of his attention.</p><p>“What do you think?” said Aster. His expression was probably unreadable to anyone else, but Jens could see the smile curling at the corner of his lips, the intensity with which he was watching. He put his hand on Jens’s upper arm and trailed it down, painfully slowly, fingers dragging silk against skin.</p><p>Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. Jens had no idea what Aster had asked. He looked at Aster blankly, cursing himself and Aster and the plug all in the same tumultuous thought. For a few seconds, Aster remained there, fingers delicate on Jens’s skin, then he drew his hand away and adjusted his cufflink again.</p><p>The vibrations did not stop. They <em>increased</em>.</p><p>Jens swallowed, hand starting to tremble against the fabric swatches they were looking at. His cock twitched uncomfortably. Watching, Aster smiled just a little bit more, as Jens breathed deep and tried to regain control of himself once again.</p><p>“Think of what?” Jens whispered.</p><p>“The patterns,” Aster said, mildly. Unconcerned. Not looking at all as if it was taking every inch of his concentration to be sure that his legs did not shake. “The sunset rose or the orchid. Which would be better, do you think?”</p><p>Jens had almost been surprised that the store had not been entirely emptied for the arrival of the Crown Prince, but then again he had never actually managed to get into a store this exclusive. Although there were a few second glances, nobody looked particularly surprised to see royalty shopping there. If anything, Jens was the one that people were regarding curiously. Stories of what had happened at Aster’s crowning were all over the papers, and tags like #JensLyndelle, #PrinceAstersBeau and #Jenster had been trending on Tritter for days.</p><p>Even the staff, immaculately dressed and with perfect smiles, didn’t act at all surprised by the presence of royalty. Jens tried to tell himself that they were looking him over because he was on Prince Aster’s arm, because it was him that Aster was asking to make decisions on details such as fabric and designs. Not because of the bulge that his pants were failing to restrain, or the dampness he could already feel on his underwear from his twitching, hypersensitive cock.</p><p>“Sunset roses,” said Jens. He was quite proud of himself that his voice did not shake as the plug purred away inside him. Even breathing too deeply made it feel as if it were shifting. “The basis for powerful sleep potions, I believe. Very… appropriate.”</p><p>An adjustment of the cufflinks, and Jens tensed in preparation for another wave of vibrations, cock twitching <em>again</em> in a muted agony within the constraints of his pants. But instead it stilled, and Jens sucked in a desperate cool breath as the heat in his groin cooled at least a <em>fraction</em>. Just enough to get full sentences together again in his thoughts.</p><p>“We should make sure to get two sets, though,” said Aster. He leant in, close enough for his breath to tickle Jens’s ear, and Jens shivered. “They’ll need changing pretty quick after I get you on them.”</p><p>Gods, Aster had a filthy mind. If Jens had known the half of <em>that</em>, he would not have been calling him a child for so long. But just because he hadn’t reached his age of majority when it came to being crowned Heir did not mean that he had not been <em>more</em> than capable of figuring out his taste in the bedroom.</p><p>Some royalty might have held some silly romantic notions about being seen for themselves and not for their money. Aster was smart enough to be quite happy with Jens liking him for the money as well as for the sex. If the erection <em>he</em> had been sporting while showing Jens some of his choicer and more expensive possessions was anything to go by, he enjoyed it plenty himself. Jens liked money. Aster <em>liked</em> that Jens liked money. It was easy.</p><p>Only it also seemed that Aster rather liked making Jens feel like his knees were going to give way beneath him, to judge by the smile on his face. Aster pressed a perfectly chaste kiss to the corner of Jens’s mouth, brushing a hand across the small of his back. Jens fought to get himself back under control, and unfortunately could not think for too long about the list of linens that Aster was now reeling off, without thought for the price tags, lest the sound of them go straight to his dick again.</p><p>The bathrooms, perhaps? Jens briefly entertained the idea of dragging Aster off to one of the bathrooms, pressing him up against the inside of a cubicle and promising whatever Aster wanted if he would just suck Jens off and let this torture be over with. Thinking of it too long, however, threatened to set him stirring again, and Jens feigned boredom and looked around as Aster continued his order to the sales assistant.</p><p>Jens caught one or two people looking at him, and glared at them until they turned away. Perhaps it should have been difficult to feel intimidating when he was aware of the dampness of precum in his underwear, but his pants were black and his face was pretty enough that they should have been looking there anyway. Or, at most, at how the line of his trousers perfectly fit the toned muscles of his ass. If they were feeling bold enough to ogle the person currently on the arm of the Crown Prince.</p><p>The air in the store was presently cool, and Jens felt the sweatiness of desperation leave him as his libido cooled again. At least, as far as it <em>could</em> cool with the feel of the plug inside him and with the light occasionally glinting off Aster’s cufflinks. Right there in plain sight, the controller for the pleasure that had been wringing through Jens since before they even entered the store.</p><p>Jens wondered how far away the magic of them could reach.</p><p>As Aster wound an arm through his, Jens was dragged back to the present. Aster steered him away from the bedlinens, and Jens spared one last glance for the beds and for the promise of relief they represented, and back towards the elevators.</p><p>They were in the centre of the building, in a glittering crystal shaft, with gold and glass walls and wooden inlays forming complex patterns in the floor. The gnome operating the buttons nodded politely to them as they entered.</p><p>“Third floor,” said Aster airily, and Jens’s stomach clenched. He probably should have known that it would not be a simple trip. Once again, he could not help but despair at the thought that a full day of shopping on Aster’s coin – a delight he would have once only dreamed of – was going to be strung through with <em>this</em>.</p><p>Jens leant against the back wall of the elevator, glaring at the back of the gnome’s head and almost daring them to turn around. They didn’t, which was almost annoying in itself. Then Aster slipped a hand onto Jens’s jaw and drew him round to kiss him, full on the mouth, in front of the glass and in full view of anyone who thought to look around.</p><p>Gods, they must have looked good, by the bright magical lights of the store and through the flawless glass of the elevator. It wouldn’t surprise him if people outside were taking photos. But the thought was only fleeting as Aster pressed him against the glass and kissed him deeply, slipping a hand down below the level of the glass to cup Jens’s groin.</p><p>Jens moaned as the heel of Aster’s hand rubbed against his cock, fingertips pressing up into his balls. His hands tightened on the rail of the elevator as he resisted the urge to grind into Aster’s hand, not so fool enough as to lose track of the fact that the third floor was probably only a few more seconds away.</p><p>Sure enough, there was a ding, and Aster stepped back as Jens looked up to see the doors to the elevator opening. The gnome still was not looking round.</p><p>“Now,” said Aster breezily. “There are a couple of lovely new lines that have come in, some shirts that I’d really appreciate getting you fitted for.” He glanced down Jens’s body, eyes not quite lingering below the belt. “Just shirts today, I think.”</p><p>If Jens made it through the rest of the day without ruining his pants, it was going to be one of the greatest achievements of his life, and that included fighting a fucking god.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would liked to have told himself that he did not pay attention to the clothes that Aster had the shop assistant fetch because everything from this store would be expensive and of good quality and therefore something to be happy with. However, in all honesty he simply could not concentrate as Aster lounged in a plush chair outside the fitting rooms, casually ruling on each shirt that Jens tried, and fiddling intermittently with his cufflinks.</p><p>Jens could <em>tell</em> that he was adjusting the cufflinks, of course, whenever the plug within him ramped up or cooled down its infuriating, trembling vibrations.</p><p>More than once he had to pause, leaning a hand on the wall of the fitting room and breathing hard as his cock strained against his pants and his hips shuddered against the air. His knees almost threatened to give way, heat pooling in his cock from the insistent throbbing buzz of the vibrator against his prostate, and he felt sweat beading on the small of his back as he waited for Aster to take pity enough to lower it one more setting once again.</p><p>He checked his hair in the mirrors with only slightly shaking hands, straightened the latest magnificently expensive shirt that had been handed to him, and stepped out to Aster’s hungry eyes again.</p><p>When the plug turned all the way off, Jens tensed in the anticipation of something more to come, and was proved correct as one of the store’s advisors used Mage Hand to bring in a measuring tape that each shirt might be perfectly, personally, tailored. Whether it was so that Jens was not actively hard as the advisor took the measurements, or whether it was so that Jens nonetheless spent every second half-expecting the plug to burr back into life, it was difficult to say. In either case, Jens’s legs ached with unspent tension, and he considered again his plan of hauling Aster into the bathrooms.</p><p>Only, fuck, no, they had <em>attendants</em> here. If they had attendants on the elevators then they would certainly have attendants on the damn bathrooms. Surely the Crown Prince could order them to… but no, he knew immediately that Aster would not do it. That he would find it far more entertaining, far more satisfying, to make Jens squirm a little longer.</p><p>Even without it buzzing, he could <em>feel</em> the plug there, nudging against him as he walked, warmed to his body temperature now but still smooth and solid and filling him. An invisible leash running from the cufflinks Aster wore to… well, to Jens’s ass, frankly, although he wished there was a somewhat sexier way to finish that sentence.</p><p>Then again, a line from Aster’s wallet to Jens’s prostate didn’t feel like an <em>incorrect</em> analogy for their relationship.</p><p>As Aster paid, ignoring the advisor’s attempts to make small talk and waving his hand when she even began to list off the price, he adjusted his cufflinks and the buzzing started off again. Jens’s cock jerked against his pants, and he bit the inside of his lip as the vibrations strengthened. In the hot, damp confines of his clothing, even holding still was only so much respite from the sensation, <em>especially </em>as Aster casually arranged for the staff to take their purchases to ‘the side door’, which Jens had not even known <em>existed</em>.</p><p>Fuck, Aster was rich. Never-looked-at-price-tags rich. Jens wondered if he could ever get that used to having bottomless money at his disposal, and whether it would be more or less exciting to look at expensive things without calculating in his head just how much they were worth. Though for now, he would take looking at expensive things without calculating just how much they would stiffen his cock, although if there was this secret exclusive side door then at least it would grant a little privacy. Aster didn’t mind the common folk seeing him and his money, which Jens found charming, but he knew that some people did mind it.</p><p>Perhaps he could whisper enough filthy-sweet nothings into Aster’s ear to get a handjob on the way home. It <em>would</em> be below the level of the carriage’s sides, after all, and it was not as if the silvery mechanical ki-rin replicas would care. He would willingly return the favour, even if it was not <em>Aster</em> who had spent the last hours squirming in growing heat and growing desperation.</p><p>He was growing optimistic about the idea when a second sales advisor approached, a careful smile on their face. At least the advisors kept their eyes firmly at eye level.</p><p>“Your Highness,” they said. “I’m afraid to report that there are photographers at the side door. Our security is well-practised in–”</p><p>“No, don’t worry about that,” said Aster. He looked Jens in the eye. “We’ll be fine, won’t we?”</p><p>Sporting more than half a hard-on and with his hair damp at the temples? No, Jens fucking well would <em>not</em> be fine, but it was not as if he could say <em>that</em>. “Of course,” he lied, smooth as the spidersilk on the embroidered sheets that were no doubt being carried out that very door.</p><p>He rather wished that his erection <em>would</em> flag at the thought of being photographed, but honestly the knowledge that even now paparazzi still wanted photos of him on Aster’s arm, still paid attention to them, made him slightly giddy. Oh, he knew that they were placing bets on when the break-up would occur, that every week there was a claim that Aster was on the verge of finding himself a new beau. But Aster laughed at the claims, and usually responded by having Jens visit his quarters to thoroughly fuck him while he moaned about how little he intended to give this up.</p><p>Frankly, there was very little of Jens that had <em>not</em> made itself publicly seen, and what little mystery remained was thanks to the speed of his swords. But Aster’s fathers <em>did</em> have rather higher expectations of both their son and anyone dating him, and Jens suspected that being photographed coming out of the most exclusive department store in Illivas with a raging hard-on would probably not pass muster among those expectations.</p><p>Still, he was going to have to come up with a way to either cover himself up or get himself under control, and as Aster adjusted his cufflinks and the buzzing grew more insistent, Jens knew that the latter was not going to be an option. He swallowed, shifted his weight in a way that turned his hips at least partially towards the counter, and waited long enough for the second sales advisor to bow their head and step away and the one at the cashpoint to turn her attention onto the screen again.</p><p>“Where is the side door?” said Jens. A bag to hold in front of him would be more than enough of a cover, but Aster had of course had all the bags taken out by staff members. And, Jens could not help but note, had managed to pick more forgivingly-cut trousers that would probably hide the beginnings of an erection altogether.</p><p>Aster offered his arm, and Jens did his best to tamp down thoughts of his cock as he straightened up and took it. “By de Owlbeers.”</p><p>Okay, Jens had seen that on the way in. Not right beside the elevator doors; there were a few brands between the two. Aster strolled them back to the elevator, mercifully not doing anything else than letting the plug do its work otherwise it really might have been too much. As they returned to the first floor, however, Jens cast his eye around for… well, there were <em>plenty</em> of things that he <em>wanted</em>, but something that he could pass off as being an impulse desire between the elevators and the door was a different matter altogether.</p><p>Gods, it was difficult to think. Jens could feel sweat trickling down his back, feel the working of his thighs and ass with the solid weight of the plug. He took a deep breath, feeling almost as if he could smell the arousal on himself, and… yes. That would work.</p><p>As they passed through the BeholDior department, Jens slowed his steps, sniffing at the air a little too obviously. Too obviously for Aster to be fooled, of course, but sure enough from the moment that Jens tipped his head he saw the BeholDior rep, a tiefling, catch sight of them and move in – smartly, but without making it seem like they were pouncing.</p><p>“Good morning, how can I help you today?”</p><p>“The scent,” said Jens. “Is it new?”</p><p>“Our newest scent is <em>Tarrasque Tenace</em>,” they said. Jens had to say, they had some of the sharpest eyeliner he had seen in a <em>very</em> long time. Gold and black against their red skin make for a striking combination, and their horns had carefully crafted jewellery along them. “Would you like a sample?”</p><p>No, Jens wanted to get back to Aster’s quarters and get out of their clothes without having to bother with little things like <em>travel</em>. Fuck, why hadn’t he learned the Teleport spell when he had the chance? As it was, though, he spared a glance to check that Aster was still looking indulgently amused before making the best show he could of trying the scent. Frankly, it was not a show he would be satisfied with most of the time, but that he can manage to do it at all with a vibrator up against his prostate and precum wet against his balls… well, it is something he would be quietly proud of.</p><p>“Of course,” said the salesperson, “if you want to take some time to see how it settles on your skin, that can be preferable. We have <em>Tarrasque Classique</em>, of course, or the <em>Téméraire</em> or <em>Terrifant</em> scents.”</p><p>“No,” Jens said, the word coming out just a little sharper than he meant. The salesperson barely blinked. “This one, definitely.”</p><p>It was a sort of payment for it, though, that the vibrator did not let up the entire time that Aster paid. If there was a higher setting, Jens was not sure that he would be able to stand it. Even the slightest movement of fabric against his cock was almost too much, throat dry and blood pulsing as the waves of vibration ran through him. Jens swallowed and concentrated on taking the bag as casually as possible, slipping it over his arm to carry across himself in a way which he hoped would look inconspicuous.</p><p>Of course, he did not miss Aster’s smirk. Fuck, the orgasm at the end of this had better be worth it. At least he would be able to appreciate the sheets again once the damn thing was turned off.</p><p>He just had to make it back to Aster’s quarters, first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The paparazzi were neither as numerous nor as close as Jens had half-feared, half-hoped, though he was aware of a few flashes and pictures being taken as he and Aster climbed into the waiting chariot. Bags were in neat rows at their feet, and Jens wanted to appreciate them, but when his ass hit the seat it took everything in him not to jump back to his feet again as his cock seemed to lurch from the fresh pressure inside him. At least Aster, either taking pity or realising that Jens was one touch from coming and having their game be over, adjusted the strength down again.</p><p>And then, fuck, they were in the air, they had something close to privacy again, and Aster ran his hand up the inside of Jen’s thigh and reached over to kiss his neck.</p><p>“I’m so impressed,” he breathed, lips brushing Jens’s skin. Jens curled his hands into fists, breath shaking slightly. “I wasn’t sure how much I could use, and then…”</p><p>“Oh <em>gods</em>.” Jens’s voice cracked as Aster’s hand brushed across his groin. Even through sturdy fabric, it felt like a bolt of lightning running up his spine, cock jerking and hips twitching. Twisting, he caught hold of Aster’s jaw and hauled him up to kiss him, hot and breathless. As Aster shifted closer, Jens reached down into his lap in turn and found him hardening, responding rapidly to even the slightest of Jens’s touch. “Fuck. Aster.” It was difficult to even string the words together in his mind, let alone get them past his lips.</p><p>Still, Jens Lydelle was more than skilled enough to undo pants one-handed, and indeed he managed to get his hand most of the way beneath Aster’s clothes before, with a rueful hiss, Aster pulled away. Not just his mouth, but his goddamn <em>hand</em>, leaving Jens tilting his hips to nothing before reaching and even turning off the vibrations.</p><p>“I think,” said Aster carefully, “that if we don’t stop there, we won’t back it back to the castle at all.”</p><p>“Why wait to get back to the castle?” Jens was <em>fairly</em> sure that he managed to land the tone on seductive rather than desperate, but as Aster firmly removed the hand from his lap Jens groaned and leant back against the seat of the chariot. “Gods.” The cool air against his heated skin felt good, but it still couldn’t take the fire out of his bones. His body lingered just on the edge of pain, muscles tense, being seated pressing the plug further into him.</p><p>He heard the sound of one of the chariot’s little drawers being opened, and looked over to see Aster, quite casually were it not for his own obvious erection, opening a box of godsdamned <em>pocky</em> and putting one to his lips.</p><p>Aster offered him the box, and Jens shook his head, still not quite sure that his words would not crack again.</p><p>“If you don’t want them, you could always throw them at poor people below,” Aster suggested, which did at least make Jens feel a little better. He <em>was</em> riding in the Crown Prince’s royal chariot, after all, on the way to the prince’s castle and wearing a shirt that the prince had bought for him. And they <em>were</em> on the way back to the castle to spend the rest of the day fucking each other senseless, so it did have that going for it.</p><p>Perhaps he could persuade Aster to move some of the mirrors closer to the bed again. They had both enjoyed that, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As long as he held still, he could maintain his composure on the way back to the castle, setting down on the landing pad on the roof. Aster practically pulled Jens by the hand back to his room, ordering one of the staff in passing to have the second bedroom made up with the new linen. Considering the amount of noise that they made, Jens was sure that the servants knew more than enough.</p><p>He had to admit, though, that being dragged along added a certain urgency that he did not normally see in Aster. Aster could certainly be <em>forthright</em> about sex, and frankly Jens had liked that from the start since it prevented any number of silly communication issues, but it was something else to see him with colour so high in his cheeks and to feel the dampness of sweat on his palm.</p><p>By the time Aster was opening the door to his suite with one hand, he was pulling Jens in for a kiss with the other. Jens met it eagerly, pushing Aster through the door and then up against the nearest wall, hands grabbing at his hips. Aster moaned at Jens’s teeth on his lower lip as Jens pressed their bodies together, grinding his thigh pointedly against Aster’s cock.</p><p>Aster’s hand was in his hair, his own hand up Aster’s shirt, one leg wrapping around his in a reminder of that first dance that sent a shiver up Jens’s spine. It had maddened Jens that he could not recognise Aster’s perfume until Aster explained that it was a unique blend, that he paid extra to keep it that way. Now, Jens had learned it, and his body had not been far behind.</p><p>He kissed his way down Aster’s throat, then nipped back up, leaving little pink marks along the way. Unfortunate that they could not really get away with either of them carrying such marks outside of the suite’s walls, but at least a quick spell to remove them later meant that they could leave them in the first place. Gods, if he didn’t get Aster into bed – or onto another sufficiently flat surface – before too long – it might just drive him insane.</p><p>Sex hadn’t been this <em>good</em> before Aster. Jens had always felt like he wasn’t putting enough into it, but then had been annoyed at the feeling that he needed to do all the work; even when Aster made his requests, his suggestions, he would then watch with hungry and appreciative eyes, sense of <em>wanting</em> so strong that it drew a direct line from Jens’s ego to his cock. It turned out everything felt better when it actually seemed like they were both getting something out of it at once, and not just taking turns.</p><p>He finished undoing Aster’s pants and slid a hand down, drawing out another groan to catch with his own lips. His own cock begged for attention, heat and tension still slowly gathering in his gut, but the way that Aster shuddered when Jens took hold of him was its own sort of thrilling touch. A couple of quick strokes, and he had to push Aster’s underwear aside to free his cock, a hiss escaping Aster’s teeth as it bobbed loose.</p><p>The advantage of a suite was that there were, at least, still a solid list of surfaces that they <em>hadn’t</em> fucked on. Though Jens was not averse to the idea of repeating a few. Once they had pushed aside an appropriate number of cushions, the couch had turned out to be a very convenient height and the fabric quite comfortable on the knees besides.</p><p>But then Aster broke the kiss and caught hold of Jens’s wrist, panting but with his grip firm. Jens drew back, a question half-formed, but Aster still had the hot-eyed look on his face.</p><p>“In the bedroom,” Aster breathed. “I want to see you.”</p><p>Jens almost retorted that the light was perfectly good in here as well, but he had to admit that a gnome-designed mattress, sprung to perfection, did have its advantages. With some reluctance, he pulled upright, hyperaware all over again of the feel of the plug inside him. The weight itself was not too bad, but the edge was starting to become uncomfortable against his skin, now that he had been seated long enough to notice the tension when he stood up again.</p><p>He actually managed to close the door to the suite as he followed Aster through to the master bedroom, the enormous windows flooding the room with light. The bed had been immaculately made, every surface spotlessly clean, and the room smelled as good as any expensive hotel. Aster sat down on the side of the bed and leant back, facing him, still dressed and with his clothes pulled aside just enough for his cock to jut free. His smile softened, just a little, as Jens walked in.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t have my swords for dancing,” said Jens, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. It was probably a good thing that particular shirt had securely covered his nipples, with how much of the morning they had also spent hard. He saw Aster’s eyes drop as he began to slowly undo the laces of his pants, feeling each tug and shift over his cock. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to do my signature move.”</p><p>Aster’s tongue traced his bottom lip, left it shining. “What a pity.”</p><p>Still watching Aster’s expression, Jens teased his pants open, pushing them down just far enough to make clear the bulge beneath. He still almost throbbed with sensitivity, and just running his hand down alongside the shaft, fabric rubbing against skin, was enough for his cock to react. Aster drew in his breath through parted lips as Jens walked slowly closer.</p><p>Aster sat with his knees well apart, cock hard and flushed but his hands nowhere near it, and his lips curled to a smile as Jens came to stand right in front of him. Without warning, he grabbed Jens’s hips, and Jens gasped but felt it jolt straight down his spine as Aster met his eyes.</p><p>“Guess there’s nothing to hide behind,” said Aster, slowly peeling Jens’s pants and underwear down his thighs.</p><p>And fuck, that shouldn’t have <em>meant</em> anything. Aster was rich as fuck and powerful as hell, and Jens got off on that and Aster <em>got off</em> on Jens getting off on that. And Jens hadn’t even expected <em>Aster</em> to be that into it when he’d actually made his move, and when one night had turned into several had turned into weeks it had seemed absurd. But Aster genuinely <em>liked</em> that Jens liked his money, he <em>liked</em> watching Jens put on these private shows, he’d not only assigned rooms to Jens but had given a fucking room to Frozonyx where she could just be left to her own devices and the servants were not to disturb her.</p><p>Aster actually seemed to <em>like</em> dating him, and Jens was not at all sure what to do with that impression and certainly couldn’t think of anything in the few seconds that it took for Aster to get his pants down around his thighs. The cool air hit his cock, but it wasn’t much of a detrimental effect when Aster was still looking at him like he wanted to swallow him whole. Taking half a step back, Jens bent over, grabbing Aster by the cheek and pulling him up into an awkward, gasping kiss. Aster seemed to almost fall back for a moment, then must have caught himself, other hand running up over Jens’s stomach and chest in a silk-soft caress.</p><p>Without breaking the kiss, Jens pushed his pants further down and managed to kick off his shoes, ingenuity and a dancer’s balance combining until he managed to shed the rest of his clothes. Whatever, it didn’t matter if it looked inelegant when Aster’s eyes were closed and his mouth was otherwise occupied.</p><p>“I was planning,” Aster panted, or at least mumbled past Jens’s lips, “on stretching this out a little more, <em>fuck</em>,” and it <em>certainly</em> didn’t get old to hear the Crown Prince of Illivas swearing as Jens’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Jens;” his hips twitched up against Jens’s hand, and if Jens were more in the mood for revenge he might have thought to savour the moment but it was hard to think of anything at all when all of his attention had gone to his sense of touch and most of it to his cock.  “Just fuck me already.”</p><p>Now <em>that</em> was more like it. Jens drew back just far enough to take in Aster’s flushed cheeks, his swollen shining lips, his cock seeping shining precum onto Jens’s fingers already. Triumph and pleasure pounding in his ears, he helped Aster strip out of his own pants, going to remove the shirt as well before Aster shrugged the touch aside and instead, one more time, tweaked the cufflinks on his wrists to set the vibrator inside Jens buzzing again.</p><p>His cock all but snapped upwards, a burst of pleasure so intense it was almost painful washing over him. Jens growled something that was barely even words and shoved Aster back down against the bed, knocking a couple of those wonderfully pointless little cushions aside as he did so. Aster pushed away a couple more, scattering them carelessly to the floor, in nothing but his rucked shirt as Jens knelt between his legs and bent over him to kiss his mouth again.</p><p><em>Gods</em>, it felt good to get his hands on Aster, to feel thighs wrapping around his hips, to bite at his lips and his jaw and his soft, soft throat. Jens moaned as their bodies pressed together, almost clumsily still, both of their cocks trapped between them for a moment to grind blindly together. He was pretty sure he could have come from the plug alone, or at least the plug and the sounds that Aster made in the depths of his throat, but the thought of being inside Aster lit a fire beneath his ribs and tightened in his throat.</p><p>He reached blindly for the drawers beside the bed, well-practised in finding them now, and pulled the top one open without looking. That well-made lube in its custom bottle, sleek in his hand; he fumbled it open as Aster’s tongue traced the roof of his mouth, slicked up his fingers, and chucked the bottle vaguely towards the centre of the bed.</p><p>Aster rocked his hips, cock dragging against Jens’s stomach, but the angle made them a mess of limbs and Jens had to pull away for a moment to get his hand properly between them and between Aster’s thighs. His wet fingers found Aster’s ass, and Aster rocked into him as Jens slid two digits straight into him. Eagerness and expensive lube made for quite the combination, it had transpired. As Jens rocked his hand in place, Aster moaned, formless again Jens’s lips, and Jens wondered how the hell he was going to last any time at all after the aching hours of shopping, skin thrumming with sensation, and now with Aster beneath him like this.</p><p>“Oh gods,” Aster was whispering, squirming in place as Jens tapped against his prostate. One of his hands ran down Jens’s back, tracing, searching, and it was a whole lot easier to ignore the beginnings of an ache in his thighs when Aster was making noises like <em>that</em> over <em>him</em>. “Jens, <em>Jens</em>, please–”</p><p>“Fuck, you feel good.” The heat around his fingers, the clenching of Aster’s muscles, was turning Jens’s head as much as the plug still buzzing within him. Though somewhere along the line it had turned out that the better the sex, the more difficult it was to get things to line up where they were supposed to. Or perhaps just to concentrate on the lining up.</p><p>With a reluctant growl in his throat, Jens knelt up, fingers slipping free. He grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it under Aster’s hips, the shirt Aster was still wearing now pushed up to almost beneath his armpits. There were shining spots of precum on his stomach, cock jostling as Jens repositioned himself and finally, fuck, <em>finally</em> guided himself in. The heat of Aster’s ass enveloped his cock, and for a moment it was like he couldn’t see, or at least couldn’t understand what he saw, Aster groaning in pleasure and his legs tightening around Jens’s hips, the swollen tender heat of the plug pulsing instead him, his whole body enveloped.</p><p>Aster grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down into a kiss, sloppy and ragged, so close that he could only move his hips in shallow thrusts. But it was enough, fuck, more than enough, Aster whispering that he could feel the vibrations as well, pleading for more, his cock against Jens’s stomach.</p><p>Jens dug his fingers into Aster’s hip as fire shot through him, waves almost as strong as orgasm by themselves crashing over him. He knew that he was breathing words in return, some sort of compliment or other, but was not even sure what it was. It stopped mattering, somewhere, as Aster reached a hand between them and began to stroke himself, shuddering and moaning under Jens’s touch.</p><p>Time blurred like a Trinstagram filter, but it could not have been long until Aster cried out, throwing his head back as he came. Hot streaks hit Jens’s chest as Aster tightened around him in a fast rhythmic pattern that hit counterpoint to the insistent thrumming of the vibrator inside him.</p><p>As the waves became almost too much, legs shaking and barely able to draw breath at all, Jens pulled out to take himself in hand. They both liked this, Jens getting to see his come on Aster’s skin, Aster saying that he liked the feeling of it more than some faint warmth inside. Jens almost whimpered as he finally came, cock jerking in his hand, wringing out the pleasure that seemed to purge through his body and leave fire in its wake. He pressed his face to Aster’s shoulder as one last shiver ran through him, come trickling down his fingers in time with the aftershocks.</p><p>They fell silent, until Jens could only hear his pounding hard and both their ragged breaths. The burr of the plug tipped over to too much, and he hauled himself up onto his elbows and grabbed Aster’s wrist, poking at the cufflink there until he felt it fall still inside him.</p><p>“Fuck,” said Jens, the word hardly there. He rolled onto his back, then grimaced and reached beneath him to extract the lube onto which he had managed to fall. He almost <em>ached</em>, as if they had been going for hours rather than the little time it had truly been, but it was not as if he could feel embarrassed when Aster was also still on his back, breathless, beside him.</p><p>“I don’t know how much that toy cost,” said Aster, “but it was worth it.”</p><p>“I didn’t even get to enjoy the store,” Jens said. It was, admittedly, hard to be angry at the injustice when he felt like his body had turned to sponge. “I didn’t even <em>hear</em> how much you spent.”</p><p>Aster rolled onto his side, and Jens turned to look at him. His silvery hair was tousled, the combined mess of come on his chest shining almost the same colour in the fresh midday light. “You looked <em>so</em> good with it in. I couldn’t stop thinking about getting you back here…”</p><p>It had been torture, but Jens could not deny that there had been something thrilling about it all. As if Aster was touching him, right there, with nobody even able to see it happen. And… it might just have been the best orgasm of his life. It was just hard to decide when his brain still felt like it was wrapped in warm silk.</p><p>“Next time, we should get the personal shopper suite,” Aster continued. Jens had only heard of those suites, but couldn’t help squirming as his pulse ticked up and his body tried to respond again. His cock twitched, but it was still more uncomfortable than pleasant. Pausing, Aster trailed his fingers down Jens’s chest, picked up some of the stray come there, and pressed his fingers to his lips to lick them clean.</p><p>Jens was going to die, and Aster was going to have to pay for the cause of death not to be written down as “fucked to death”. He was sure of it.</p><p>“I could get you into one of those cubicles,” Aster said, “in front of all of those mirrors…” He reached down to stroke at Jens’s cock. Even with the lightest touch, Jens groaned, but his cock felt more eager once again. He twisted round, brushing Aster’s throat with his hand, then leaning in and sucking a kiss to the skin. Aster moaned, the sound vibrating on Jens’s lips. “See you from every angle as I have my way with you…”</p><p>Jens answered with his teeth, sucking and biting down until Aster gave a muffled squeaking sound and his hand tightened warningly on Jens’s cock. With a huff, Jens drew back again, eyeing the rapidly darkening mark on Aster’s neck as he leant back into the sheets again.</p><p>“We’ve got mirrors here,” said Jens. His voice only wobbled slightly, which he would take as a success when it still felt like his legs were returning to life. Gods, it was like the first time he had ever come, and it had felt like the world had cracked in half to reveal some other hidden place underlying it all. A hidden place that had ended up largely filled with a collection of vintage pornography. “You know I’ll always put on a show for you.”</p><p>Aster glanced down at them both, then back up with a wicked smile. “We should get cleaned up,” he said. And yes, a shower with more nozzles than Jens had managed to find so far, enchanted towels, and four types of exfoliant did sound good right about now. “I’ve got a new leave-in conditioner I’m dying to try on your hair.” He ran his hands through it, and Jens suppressed a shiver at the feeling of the touch on his scalp. “It’s made with frost salamander scales, hand-ground for the shine.”</p><p>It sounded expensive. Jens ran a thumb over the developing bruise on Aster’s neck and watched him shiver. “I’d be happy to try it.”</p><p>“And by then the new linen should be in the second bedroom,” Aster said. “It seems only fit to welcome it to the suite.”</p><p>Even after weeks, sometimes Jens wondered if he could ever get used to this. To the clothes and the sheets and the restaurants. But then he thought of how long he waited to life this sort of lifestyle and... yes. Yes, this was exactly the sort of lifestyle to which he could become accustomed, and frankly even if the sex had been terrible these would have been fantastic weeks. “I think that sounds like the perfect waste of an afternoon,” Jens replied. “Let's get to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sheets are based on the bedlinens of D. Porthault of Paris, which look beautiful but are, like, three figures for a pillowcase. (This fic is most certainly not sponsored by D. Porthault of Paris.)</p><p>The <i>butt plug</i> is based on a real thing as well... It's by a brand called Lelo, the specific make is <a href="https://www.lelo.com/earl">Earl</a>, and while in real life the cufflinks do not control it, it seemed only right to have them do so in a world of magic. And to add a jewel to the base, because this is Jens we're talking about and it needed to be just a little less understated. (Alas, this fic is also not sponsored by Lelo, but I think they might appreciate the content more.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>